


Untitled Ficlet

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time back at court after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> 100% Fluff!
> 
> Already working on something more substantial!
> 
> You can find me over at twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr where I accept prompts!

They hardly ever come to court and they are both thankful for it.

But from time to time, Edward demands their presence and who are they to defy the King of England?

“I do not believe I have ever seen you smile so much, brother.” Edward teases him the first time they return to court from Warwick Castle.

Richard shakes his head and attempts to make a stern face. “Better?”

Edward laughs heartedly and places his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, Richard.”

*

“Annie, focus.” Isabel giggles tugging on her sister’s sleeve.

“Mmm?” Anne shifts her gaze back to her sister from where it had been following her husband and the King around the hall.

“Do you not get the chance to admire him enough at home?” Isabel bumps her hip into Anne’s with a raised eyebrow that only months ago would have caused Anne to blush deeply.

But she simply raises an eyebrow of her own and looks back across the hall. “Well, he is mine to look at, is he not?”

The music strikes up again and Richard appears at her side.

“Sister” he nods to Isabel who bows her head slightly in response.

“Lady wife” he says softly, offering his hand “may I have this dance?”

And if they dance a little too closely for what is deemed appropriate for court, if hands linger a little too long, and if Richard brushes a kiss to the side of his wife’s mouth at the end of the dance, the other courtiers hide their smiles and pretend not to see.


End file.
